1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms, and more specifically to a safety mechanism that prevents an inadvertent discharge of a firearm in the absence of actuation of the trigger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inadvertent discharge of firearms of the long arm variety (rifles and shotguns) in the absence of a trigger pull has been the source of numerous accidental deaths, injuries, and property damage. Malfunction of the normal means of restraint of the hammer or striker by the searing mechanism has long been recognized as the leading factor permitting these accidents to occur.
While numerous prior art patents disclose safety devices to prevent accidental discharge of firearms, none is believed to show a fully passive automatic safety system for long arms which will perform its safety function in the absence of any active involvement by the firearm's user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,508 (Elkas), U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,811 (Wilkinson), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,437 (Anderson) disclose firearm safety devices which must be positively activated by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,266 (Findlay) discloses a lever action rifle including a safety device which requires a trigger latching mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,757 (Deeb) discloses a hammerless firearm safety arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,178 (Haskell) discloses a linkage with a safety button for blocking a trigger, sear, and hammer. Patent 660,046 (Great Britain) shows a safety catch for a firing pin. Patent 2,144,525 (Great Britain) shows a safety device wherein an enclosed hammer is locked in an intermediate position.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a passive automatic safety mechanism as described and claimed in the instant invention. Thus, a trigger safety mechanism for long arms solving the aforementioned problems is desired.